Golf holes are sometimes painted on golf courses. For example, the dirt strip between the grass and the golf cup can be painted by hand by the greenskeeper. This technique is time consuming. Spray paint cans have also been used. But present spray paint cans require the user to manually spin the can around so the paint can be applied to the entire surface.